toppyselevenfandomcom-20200215-history
An Hero
About "An hero" is a synonym for commiting suicide. The meme is originated from a grammatical error from a memorial page dedicated to mitcheal henderson, a severnth grader, An hero is widely used by trolls, posting it on forms or post where users post a problem that they are having. Background Mitcheal Henderson was a seventh grade student from Rhochester, Minnesota. During 2006, for reason not entirely sure, he shot him self in the head with a 22-calibier rifle that he found in his parents bedroom. After his death his friends created a My Space account in memory of him, which they could comment and express their feelings and love for him him. But as they were seventh graders, the comments contained grammatical errors: which trolls tend to exploit. This comment stood out from the rest. “He was such an hero, to take it all away. We miss him so, That you should know, And we honor him this day. He was an hero, to take that shot, to leave us all behind. God do we wish we could take it back, And now he’s on our minds. Mitchell was an hero, to leave us feeling like this, Our minds are rubber, our joints don’t work, Our tears fall into abyss. He was an hero, to take that shot, In life it wasn’t his task, He shouldn’t have had to go that way, before an decade’d past. Now he sits there in my heart, this hero of mine, Always there to make me smile, Make me feel just fine. He had courage,that boy did, courage in his heart. To take that shot, To end his pain, To tear us all apart. But in the end, he died in courage. Lacking, nevermore, He died a hero, Mitchell did, And we’ll love him forevermore. We love you like an brother. We miss you so much. We will always love you, kid. Rest In Peace Mitch. ~Lila” More Info Unfortunately a troll came across someone mention a missing iPod in the comment section and fabricated the story that the boy killed him self because of his missing iPod Someone hacked Henderson’s MySpace page and gave him the face of a zombie. Someone placed an iPod on Henderson’s grave, took a picture and posted it to /b/. Henderson’s face was appended to dancing iPods, spinning iPods, hardcore porn scenes. A dramatic re-enactment of Henderson’s demise appeared on YouTube, complete with shattered iPod. The phone began ringing at Mitchell’s parents’ home. “It sounded like kids,” remembers Mitchell’s father, Mark Henderson, a 44-year-old I.T. executive. “They’d say, ‘Hi, this is Mitchell, I’m at the cemetery.’ ‘Hi, I’ve got Mitchell’s iPod.’ ‘Hi, I’m Mitchell’s ghost, the front door is locked. Can you come down and let me in?’ ” He sighed. “It really got to my wife.” The calls continued for a year and a half. These acts violated a number of existing harassment laws. But the meme endured, and searches for “an hero” have persisted since 2006. Tristain Noble~